Aims are: 1) to test the hypothesis that the rise in urinary calcium and in the propensity for the crystallization of calcium salts following calcium supplementation is transient, owing to the "intestinal adaptation process". and 2) that calcium citrate confers protection against calcium stone formation due to its persistent citraturic response.